Frozentalia
by AJBwasntHere
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE! YES, I REALIZE THIS IS A CROSSOVER BUT I COULDN'T FIND FROZEN IN THE MOVIES CATEGORy, AND WILL FIND IT AT A LATER DATE! Hetalia themed frozen parody! Elsa Matthew, Anna Alfred, Hans Arthur, Kristoff Ivan


Ivan followed the Ice Harvesters closely with his reindeer friend in tow. Short legs stumbling through the snow as he tried to keep up. The reindeer, Sven, nudged him, motioning towards the carrot in hand. They shared the carrot all the while running after the men. They come to a break in the ice that had already been cut. Seeing a piece of ice floating in the water, Ivan tossed the rest of the carrot to Sven and grabbing the Tongs he had in his Satchel. He reached into the water to pick up the ice. Instead of clenching it between the tongs, he pushed it under water. It soon bounced back up, splashing him in the act.

It took them him all day but he was finally able to pull a single block of ice out of the water. Stumbling, he dropped it on the small snow-sled that Sven was pulling. He now noticed he had been left behind and quickly got onto his sled and headed off.

#Meanwhile~

"Mattie! Psst! Mattie!"

Alfred climbs onto his older brother's bed, bouncing on him.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Alfred, go back to sleep." the older grumbles, snuggling deeper into his sheets. Alfred huffed, spreading his weight on the older.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake,so we have to play!" he huffed

"Go play by yourself." Matthew tries to shove Alfred off the bed, but Alfred instead rolls over and lands in front of the other. He lifted one of Matthew's eyelids.

"Do you want to build a snowman?~" he whispered mischievously. Matthew's eyes open, with an equally playful smile decorating his features.

The two boys in night gowns and snow boots sneak into the ballroom. Alfred urging his older brother to hurry while Matthew shushes him. When they enter, Matthew shuts the door. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Alfred yelled, jumping up and down with excitement. Matthew laughed as he waved his hands together. Snowflakes suddenly burst forth and dance between his palms, forming a snowball. Matthew threw the snowball high into the air, Snow bursting out and flurried around the room. Alfred danced about, catching flakes in his palms and mouth. "This is amazing!"Alfred squealed.

"Watch this!" Matthew replied enthusiastically, stomping a foot on the ballroom floor and a layer of ice spiralling in all direction from his stomp, stopping against the walls, forming a giant ice-rink. Alfred slides, laughing.

The two boys rolled up giant snowballs and made a snow-bear. Matthew got behind the bear and moved his stick arms. "Hi, I'm Kumajirou and I like warm hugs." Alfred jumped up and hugged him.

"I love you, Kuma!" Alfred yelled as Matthew used his magic to make the two appear to be dancing.

The two boys slides down snow banks together, Matthew still giggling in the snow as Alfred climbed it again to, as Matthew thought, slid down again. "Catch me!" Alfred yells as he fearlessly jumps off the snow peak. Matthew made another peak to catch Alfred. "Again! Again!" Alfred chants as he speeds up.

"Slow down!" Matthew replied before loosing balance and falling down. He quickly tries to use his magic to catch his falling brother, accidentally striking his head instead. Alfred, soundlessly, tumbled down a snow bank and landed unconsciously at the bottom. "Alfred" Matthew yelled as he ran to the boy, frightening ice spikes suddenly appearing. He held his younger brother as a piece of his hair began to stick up and turn white. "Maman! Papa!" he cried out. "It's okay Alfred, I got you."

Antonio and Francis burst through the frozen door, shocked and frightened at the sight. "Matthew, what have you done?" Antonio asked as the two ran to them. "This is getting out of hand!"

"It was an accident!" Matthew yelled back, turning back to his brother "I'm so sorry Alfred." Francis took the younger boy in his arms "He's he's ice-cold!" Francis gasped, turning to Antonio.

"I know where we need to go!" the Spaniard exclaimed. He rushed to his study. Upon entering the currently dark-lit room he began frantically looking through the shelf before finding an ancient book. He opened the scripture, frantically flipping through the pages before coming to an equally, if not more, ancient map.

The two carry their sons as they ride their horses out of their kingdom and into the surrounding wilderness, snow streaming from Matthew's hands as they ride, leaving an ice-trail behind them. ,

Ivan rides his tiny sled on top the ice-block with his head bobbed, half asleep. Francis and Antonio ride past them, waking Ivan with a gust of cold wind, leaving the wake of ice. "Ice?" Ivan questioned curiously. He detached Sven from the sled before getting on his back and riding him in follow of the ice trail. "Faster, Sven!" he urged him on.

They came to a deep valley, Ivan hopping off of Sven. The two hid behind a rock, peering into the valley where King Antonio called out frantically into the night's air. "Please, help! My son!"

Rocks began to roll towards them, almost as if to crush the royal family. They stop just at their feet, unfolding into...

"trolls?" Ivan questioned. Just then, the rock in front of them unfolded to reveal a female troll. "Shh, I'm trying to listen" she said, looking them over. Sven licked her face and she laughed "Cuties! I'm gonna keep you." she says, pulling the two close "You can call me Irunya"

The trolls below looked up at the four with bright faces. They part to make way for a troll adorned with a cape of grass and a single, floating curl by his head. He nodded respectfully to the king. . "Your Majesty." He reached out and took Matthew's hand, who was now standing on the ground. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born, Grand Lukas" Antonio replies "and they're getting stronger"

Lukas motioned for Francis to bring Alfred to him. He fell to his knees so the troll could examine him. He set his palm on the young boys head before quickly turning back to the others "You're lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed," he switched his tone to that of a lighter note "but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." Antonio pushed.

"I recommend we remove all magic," Lukas placed his palm back on his head, pulling out an orb of blue energy. "Even the memories of magic to be safe." He began changing the memories of the boys playing in their nightgowns in the ballroom. "But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." the memories became of them playing in the winter fjords in winter gear. He replaced the changed memories. "He will be okay."

"But he won't remember I have powers?" Matthew asked in a quiet tone.

Antonio looks wearily at his young song. "It's for the best"

"Listen to me, Matthew." Lukas begins, pulling the boy away. Matthew followed him from the comfort of his father's arms. "You're power will only grow." He waved his hands in the air, conducting the northern lights to show Matthew as an adult, creating magic snowflakes. "There is beauty in your magic...but also great danger." the snowflakes turned into sharp red spikes. "You must learn to control it." Matthew looks on in panic as the lights showed human figures to panic and attack him. "Fear will be your enemy." Matthew gasps as the figure of him is destroyed, going back to Antonio and burying his face in his chest.

Antonio wrapped his arms around the young boy protectively. "No. We'll protect him. He can learn to control it I'm sure." He held onto his family. "Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone...including Alfred."

Alfred looked on in sadness and confusion as his brothers furniture was removed from their shared room to his private room.


End file.
